


If we must wait, dream with me

by SerraxAvenger



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerraxAvenger/pseuds/SerraxAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt challenge:<br/>"So, I guess we're gonna be here a while"</p><p>Solas and Lavellan are trapped in a situation that requires assistance.<br/>So they venture into the fade to ask for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If we must wait, dream with me

Thick underbrush lined either side of the path leading into the waterfall that obscured the entrance to Valammar. Blackwall and Varric had gone ahead to scout the ruins and had yet to return. Leaving Inquisitor Lavellan and Solas waiting at the makeshift wooden entrance. 

It hadn’t been but a few days since he had kissed her on the balcony in Skyhold and she could still taste him on her lips. She tried to play it down that she wasn’t nervous but her facade was fragile and she knew it. She was making herself busy studying some scratches on the wall that looked like they were from the tools of an artificer. Skilled as they were the markings were obviously made by mistake, perhaps they were in a hurry? 

She was beginning to paint a picture in her head when her focus was broken by a slender hand on her waist pulling her to the side. She felt her feet move from the ground beneath her and suddenly she was in his arms. 

Solas was not a man of inconsequential words; that was what she loved about him. But the look in his eyes wasn’t one of affection when he looked at her. His brows were furrowed and his eyes sharp and alert. His wolf like gaze was turned toward the exit and he was crouched for attack.

 

“Solas, what....” Lavellan began only to be interrupted. “Vhenan, do not speak, you are injured and we are under attack.” Lavellan attempted to stand but a sharp pain in her side sent her back to her knees. She gingerly touched her side and the warm blood that was running down her armor now covered her delicate Dalish fingers.

She hobbled over to a large rock and sat down digging in her waist bag for a potion to heal her wound. Her bag normally full, was now empty, she was reminded that she had forgotten to stop by the field camp on the way over. Distracted by the possibility of taking her dear friend Blackwall down into the deep roads to kill darkspawn. 

But that didn’t matter now, they were cut off in the entranceway to Valammar and she was bleeding. Solas stood a few feet from her waving his staff around the boulders that blocked them in. Stopping for a moment he looked back at her his piercing gaze now one of concern and caring.

He lowered his arms and placed his staff on his back as he walked over to her and rested one hand on the nape of her neck. “Ma Vhenan we are safe, if for the moment, let me tend to your wounds.” His hand was cool on her skin and she could feel his fingers tingling. “Solas, I...”  
“No, do not speak, you are wounded. And I believe the blade to have been poisoned.” He knelt down beside her and filled one hand with a green flame and pressed it into her side. 

She looked down at the stone ground and focused on Solas’s bare feet. They were clean and never seems to be damaged by the earth no matter how sodden or course the ground was. Solas was always so, clean. “Ahh!” Lavellan cried out as Solas pressed his hands into her side. 

“You musn't struggle Vhenan, please try to hold still.” he took the back of one hand and caressed her cheek. The next sensation was cold as the light from his hands changed from green to blue.  
Then finally nothing, no pain, no pressure, her wound was healed.

She swore she saw his eyes glow for a moment but she couldn’t be sure. If it was the pain causing her to hallucinate. “There, that should trouble you no longer.” His words were comforting as he helped her to standing. 

Once on her feet Lavellan walked around the small area that was cut of by boulders and debris from the mountain above them. She traced one rock causing a small amount of dirt to break loose and fall to the ground. “We’re... trapped.” she said with a calm worry on her voice. Solas walked over next to her and surveyed the damage himself. “It would appear that way.” His voice was cool and calm.

Lavellan’s eyes narrowed in confusion as she observed him walk over to the rock where he had healed her and sat closing his eyes. “Really, Solas? Now!?” she said through shock and anger. He looked up at her, sleep in the corners of his eyes. “Yes, Vhenan I intend to figure a way out of this situation. And considering we are physically trapped I see no issue with venturing into the fade. Perhaps we can find a spirit willing to get help, or signal Cole to assist us. Come Vhenan,” Solas said with a sleepy smile.  
“Dream with me.”

She hadn’t been into the fade with him in awhile, not since that time in Haven. Taking a step forward nursing her side that was no longer injured she took a seat next him resting her head on his chest. Smiling he wrapped his arms round her and kissed the top of her head.  
“Ma, Vhenan.” Solas sighed with a smile, in a show of affection that was unfamiliar yet pleasant.  
Lavellan threaded her fingers through his and closing her own eyes, sighed “Ma, lath.” He tightened his embrace on her, and rested his chin on her head.

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
The sunlight was warm and made her skin tingle as waves lapped a silvery beach. White foam and small strings of aquatic foliage rolled in the surf and were left twisted on the shore line.  
“Solas?” Lavellan called out a slight echo followed her voice. “Solas, where are you?”  
She looked down, her armor had been replaced with a form fitting silver armor with a single pauldron on her left shoulder. Her armor clung to her body like a snake’s skin and accentuated her elvhen form as she moved. “Solas!” She cried out again panic growing in her voice. She turned her attention toward the treeline as she searched. These were the metal trees that she had often seen in Dalish picture books. Shining and pristine versions of the ones she’d seen in ruins. She reached out to touch one and her mark began to tingle forcing long green lightning bolts from it towards the water behind her. 

 

Turning quickly she looked over the water and saw a floating palace. Her mark burned and pulled toward it. Lavellan dug her heels into the sand and cried out. Pulling her arm back towards her body. But this had little effect as she was being drawn closer to the shore line.  
Suddenly, a silvery hand with large knuckle plating grasped her wrist and the lightning ceased. 

Startled she jumped back only to be greeted by Solas, himself. Standing before her with the same sort of armor. He looked the same but different, he was more confident. As he always was in while in the fade. Lavellan looked him over running her fingers through the wolf pelts he had strapped to his shoulder. “Vhenan,” solas said with a smile, “Walk with me.” 

He took her hand in the dream as he had in the waking world and laced his fingers through hers.  
They walked along the beach hand in hand the sound of the waves and wildlife occasionally breaking the strange silence that existed in the fade.

“Solas,” Lavellan said her voice sounding otherworldly and ethereal. “Where are we?”  
The elvhen man smiled and allowed himself a small chuckle that carried in the air long after his grin had faded. “This Vhenan, is a special place.” he looked out over the water at the floating palace. “I have not come here in what seems like an eternity.” his eyes were filled with a flash of sadness that he covered with his usual calm demeanor. 

They walked for a moment wordlessly and she played with his his hand in hers, occasionally eliciting from him a small chuckle. She looked at Solas, he was more comfortable here, in the fade. He always was, and she loved him here, just as much as in the waking world.  
But in the fade he was always more open to affection. 

Lavellan stopped mid step causing Solas’s arm to pull. “Why are you stopping?” Lavellan looked around and took in the strange world they found themselves in. “This place, Solas, it’s beautiful.”  
“It feels, right.” He smiled and walked over to her taking her other hand and closing the distance between them. “Vhenan, there is no beauty here or in any existence that compares to the woman that stands before me.” 

Lavellan felt a full flush comes to her cheeks as he moved in closer. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered something in Elvhen that she was unable to discern, before she could ask he pressed his lips against hers. Releasing her hands and bringing his own to either side of her face. His lips were soft, full, and his kiss eager, hungry. 

His hands lowered on her body tracing her curves and resting on the small of her back, above her butt. She moved her head back breaking the kiss looked Solas in the eye with a grin and pulled him in kissing him again passionately grasping him around his waist. 

 

His hands dipped lower taking hold of her firm posterior and lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around him. Lavellan quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked over to one of the silvery trees laying her down in the soft ground beneath it. 

She laid on her back, the sun the shone through the metallic branches reflecting the light in a million different directions. A single beam of light blazed across Solas’s face igniting the icy blue fire behind her lover’s eyes. Each individual fleck of silver seemed to glow against the endless azure of his irises. His skin was a glow in the soft light of the fade, here he truly did look like an Elvhen god. 

Solas kissed her again and pulled away smiling making himself comfortable on the ground beside her. “You know Vhenan, this place was beautiful once. It was endless, and now it is but a memory of what it once was.” Lavellan looked around and was confused as to what he meant. This area of the fade was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. 

Solas adjusted himself to where he was facing her. “We can stay for a moment but we must not linger here, old magic exists in every aspect of what this place is. But I had to show you even if just once what the people were once capable of.” Lavellan sat up and looked at Solas with a puzzled look on her face. “What do you mean what we were... is this...?” 

Solas stood up and walked over to the edge of the grass standing looking over the sand and water. “I’m sorry I have already said too much.” He walked back over to her and helped Lavellan to her feet and pulled her into his arms clinging tightly to her as everything around them began to swirl and fade into darkness. Lavellan shut her eyes tightly and when she opened them again they were in the Tavern’s attic in Skyhold. Cole was crouching in the corner talking to a sparrow.

He stood up and walked over to where they were, and reached out one hand.  
“Solas! You’re here... but not.” He said his voice bright before turning soft at the end.  
“Yes, Cole the inquisitor and I are in the fade. We are here because we require your assistance.”  
Cole looked confused but he always did, he was a young man with a very high capacity for not understanding the simplest things.

Solas walked over to Cole and whispered into his ear, touched the boy’s shoulder gently and walked back over to Lavellan. “But Solas, I can’t. She needs to know, she cares, she will understand.” Solas’s expression went grim. “No, Cole, she can’t, she may understand but she might also want to... No, it is better that she never remember that place or that she was there.”  
“I... I... understand...” Cole looked at a Lavellan who was growing frustrated by the fact these two were talking about her like she wasn’t there. 

 

 

“Forget what? The palace in the Fade? The lake? Solas, what are you talking about?”  
Lavellan’s anxiety grew, she knew that this was something that she wanted to remember.  
And that Cole would listen to Solas, he always did. Lavellan backed away slowly, putting distance between herself and Cole.

Just then, there was a loud crash downstairs and what sounded like Bull and Sera laughing. When Lavellan turned back Cole was standing next to her and waved his hand placing one finger on her temple. “I am sorry,” cole said he looked away and a hush fell over the loud tavern and roaring voices below. “Forget”.

Lavellan awoke suddenly in the Hinterlands beside Solas wiping her eyes, they were still trapped.  
That had not changed. She walked over to the pile of boulders and dirt that held them captive and placed her hands on the cool stone she struggled to remember her dream.  
She looked over at Solas still sleeping, and smiled. 

She loved him, she trusted him, and in her heart knew he would never hurt her.


End file.
